133
Burke and Laura discover their respective plans; Sam resumes work on his strange painting. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Someone who used to live in Collinsport has returned, and her return has affected the lives of many people. Particularly one man whose life was changed by her many years ago... Burke calls Blair, triumphant that Laura has returned. : ...Just as one man is driven by a desperate kind of hope, so is another driven by confusion and fear. Sam stares, horrified and fascinated, by the odd painting he's started. Act I Maggie is upset that Sam's not eaten for a few days. Sam refuses Maggie's eggs but provisionally accepts her offer of lunch. She tries to check on his new painting; she thinks it's strange that he's covering the canvas. He doesn't want her to see it. Maggie places the beginning of Sam's odd state at the arrival of the woman, who she learns is Laura Collins. What has Laura to do with Sam? Sam ignores the answer, changing the subject by talking instead about the fog's effect on the fishermen. At the Collinsport Inn, Burke returns to Laura's door but no one answers. Act II Burke asks Maggie about Laura; she tells him of their talk in 124. Maggie, despite being a teen, remembers that Laura and Burke used to go out together. Laura was exciting to Burke; Maggie asks what her return means for Burke. He's been waiting 10 years to talk to her. Sam comes in; Burke gloats about Laura's return and tells Sam to start sweating. Act III Sam leaves sans meal because of Maggie's post-Burke interrogation. Sam runs into Laura as he's leaving. She asks about his painting. Sam asks if she's back for good this time; she's not sure yet. Sam leaves the coffee shop, clearly upset. Laura tells Maggie she remembers when Maggie was young. Maggie comes clean to Laura. Laura asks Maggie not to let Burke know she's about. Burke comes in and sees her. Act IV Burke's at a loss for words; Laura asks how he's been. He says bitter; she understands. Burke has hope; he lights a cigarette and Laura subtly glares at the match until he blows it out. Laura tells Burke she came back to Collinsport for David; Burke says David needs Laura. Laura says she needs him and she's glad when Burke tells her he and David are friends. David is a bright, unusual, very sensitive boy who doesn't take to people easily. Burke reports that David has taken to him, though; Laura tells Burke he's easy to take to. Burke doesn't remember what he was like in "those days", but Laura does. They discuss David's paternity. However Laura used to be, she's not that way anymore but David is. Laura tells Burke that she’s asked Roger for a divorce and wants to take David away with her. Burke tells her about his mission; she says she first must deal with her own problems and then will move onto other realities. Meanwhile, Sam seems to be fighting against himself, as if he is trying to stop painting, but his hand wants to continue. He shouts, "No! No!" and throws the brush at his portrait. The face in the portrait seems to be wreathed by dazzling lights. Memorable quotes : Sam: Vitamins? What's that? A new brand of bourbon? ---- : Burke: (about David) He's the kind of son we could have had. : Laura: Yes, Burke. Exactly the kind. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → Background information and notes Production * This episode features a rare split-voice over: the scene with Burke calling Blair is sandwiched between Victoria's voice overs. * Sam smokes his pipe, which he usually does when in a contemplative mood, as in this scene. When he's excited or nervous, he generally smokes cigarettes. Story * Laura implies to Burke that David might very well be his son. * TIMELINE: Maggie's been trying to figure out who Laura was for the past few days. (She first met her in episode 123). Bloopers and continuity errors * A camera comes into view as Laura enters the restaurant from the hotel. * Sam to Maggie at their house: "Why do you think I covered it if I didn't want you to see it?" Probably should have been wanted you to see it. End credits announcement External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 133 on the IMDb0133